Update:Architectural Alliance
Architectural Alliance This week we've got a big update for Great Kourend, both visually and otherwise! New pathways and scenery have been added all over Great Kourend and a new miniquest, Architectural Alliance, will now allow you to keep your favour with all houses. We've also got a re-work to claiming prayer books and lots more quality of life content! Great Kourend Changes Architectural Alliance The city of Great Kourend was hit by a vicious storm. Once it had passed, citizens came to realise that the statue that once stood in the center of Kourend had been torn to pieces in the bad weather. An architect by the name of Hosa, found in the center of Great Kourend, is attempting to erect a new statue in place of the old one to commemorate the king. However, he cannot do it alone. He needs your help to gather architects from the five houses of Great Kourend who can assist him in finishing the statue. Head to the center of Great Kourend and talk to Hosa in order to begin the Architectural Alliance miniquest. Throughout the miniquest you will be required to earn 100% favour in each house. Upon completion, you will have 100% favour for each house in Great Kourend, will be unable to lose favour and will see the brand new statue of the king in the center of the city! Kourend pathways & scenery Architects from each house in Great Kourend have been working on a project to improve pathways around the city. As a whole, Great Kourend is now a bit prettier and easier to navigate. Additional scenery can also be found throughout the city. Multiple prayer books The prayer books received as a reward from Horror from the Deep are very popular pieces of equipment. Retrieving and unlocking these books just got a whole lot more simple! Talking to Jossik about prayer books will open up a brand new interface from which you can retrieve completed prayer books and missing prayer books. You can also unlock new prayer books for a one-off fee of 5,000 coins. It is possible to get multiple copies of completed prayer books from Jossik for no cost. However, you may only retrieve one copy of incomplete prayer books. Vengeance cooldown change Previously, there was no way to tell whether or not your vengeance spells are still on cooldown from when they were last cast. We have now made it so the vengeance spells are slightly greyed out when they are on cooldown. Not on cooldown On cooldown Varrock museum gate The gate found just outside the eastern entrance of Varrock can now be used by players who have achieved 153 kudos in the Varrock museum. In other news... Other updates/quality of life *Gates in the Stronghold of Security will no longer require questions to be answered if you have completed the stronghold. *A pet rock can now be dropped in place of another player when opening the Waterbirth Dungeon doors. *A new fairy ring has appeared just outside of the Lighthouse. *The options on Scrolls of Redirection have been re-arranged. *Using the right-click option to buy a pass from Shantay will now be quicker. *It is now possible to set up box traps on tiles where flowers have been planted. *It is now possible to set up box traps on tiles within hunter areas where fires have been lit. *Setting up box traps and wilderness fishing are now interrupted by combat. *The losing Castle Wars team will now receive 1 ticket for their efforts. *Tournament worlds have now been removed. *The 3rd birthday event has now been removed. *The Well of Goodwill has now been removed. *World 349 is now a 2000+ total level world. Bugfixes *It is no longer possible to hop between Castle Wars games to claim tickets quickly. *The Black Knights Jailer in the Taverley dungeon has had his 'Talk-to' option removed as he had no dialogue. *Anglerfish are now prone to the effects of Ghasts. *Pickpocketing Movario will now complete the Lumbridge task regardless of whether you already own the Pendant of Lucien or not *The HP skillguide has been corrected to state that Lava eels heal 11 HP rather than 14 *The Dark bow special attack has been capped at 48 damage for each arrow *The task list section header for Varrock elite tasks now turns green when they are complete *Removed some rogue push tiles near the Hosidius Vinery. Tomorrow we will be releasing a new Lootshare developer blog to discuss what we would like to offer in preparation for a poll starting on Monday. Keep an eye out for the blog and be sure to give it a read once it is live! Discuss this update on the forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team